Judgement Day
by Satio
Summary: Kuwabara finds out that the others think he is weak. What will he do? Mysterious things begin to happen and confusion is given birth. No romance...(In progress)
1. Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. That is only something I can dream about. Don't sue.  
  
Kuwabara ran through the forest. His breathing was getting haggard. Off in the distant he could hear the sounds of battle raging on. He sped up when he heard the yells of his comrades as they were being over powered. How could they do this to me? How could they leave me behind? Kuwabara angrily wiped the sweat from his brow. I can't think about that right now. I have to help them!  
Kuwabara had gone looking for Yusuke and the others that morning. He hadn't been able to find them and was starting to grow frantic. Shizuru had walked in. Kuwabara had looked to be on the edge of hyperventilation so Shizuru had told him what happened.  
  
~:Flashback:~ Kuwabara paced back and forth. His breath was coming in shallow, sketchy breaths and his skin was pale. Shizuru walked into the room, took one look at her brother and told him to go lie down.  
"I'm not going anywhere until I find Yusuke and the others!"  
"Fine! I'll tell you if you promise not to have a heart attack. Deal?" Kuwabara glared at his sister. Shizuru sighed. "They went on a mission."  
"W-why didn't anyone tell me?! I'm part of the team too. Why did they leave me behind?"  
"Koenma and the others thought you weren't strong enough to handle it. I'm sorry, Kuwabara."  
"Yeah. Whatever." Kuwabara's shoulders slumped and he left the room.  
  
Kuwabara had been sitting in his room wondering why his teammates thought he was weak when he sensed a blast of power in the distance. Kuwabara concentrated on the power source and recognized three of the ki signatures. He jolted from his seat and ran out the door. If he got there in time maybe he could help them. ~:End Flashback:~  
  
Kuwabara ran into the clearing where the others were. A horde of demons were overwhelming the three fighters. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword materialized and he attacked. A small demon launched itself into the air, heading towards Kuwabara. Kuwabara swept his sword down and the demon fell to the ground with an audible thud. He turned and saw Yusuke finish another demon off with his Spirit Shotgun. Kuwabara's anger returned after most of the demons had fled or were killed. Why had they thought he was weak!?  
"Oi! Urameshi! Why the hell do you think I'm weak!?" Kuwabara was facing Yusuke with an outraged expression on his face. Yusuke starred at him. Surprise slowly registered onto his face.  
"Now why would I say a thing like that?"  
"I don't know. Why would you?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Kuwabara. Obviously you must have hit your head during the fight.  
"Why wasn't I told there even was a fight?"  
"Why the hell are you interrogating me? I have no clue! Why don't' you bring it up with Koenma?" Kurama came and laid a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.  
"It's okay Yusuke. I think we can tell him." Turning to face Kuwabara Kurama continued. "Who told you? Was it Shizuru?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes, she did. It should have been you guys to tell me if anything is wrong. Now tell me, why do you think I'm weak?" Hiei stepped forward.  
"Well, idiot, you can never defeat your opponents for one. The other reasons? Well there are too many to name. If I named them all I wouldn't live to see the end of the list." Kuwabara starred at Hiei with a stunned expression on his face. Do they really think that? Kuwabara turned towards the others for confirmation. Yusuke averted his eyes, embarrassed. Kurma met his stare with cold pity. They do think it. How? Why?  
"Koenma doesn't think you should be on the team anymore. You're too much of a risk. Sorry Kuwabara." Kurama didn't sound sorry at all.  
"That's fine you guys. I understand. I'm just not good enough for you. You know what? You're not good enough for me either. See ya around."  
Kuwabara turned away without a backward glance. What am I going to do?  
  
Author's Note: Should I continue writing? Please review. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. I'll continue if I get two reviews...that's all I'm asking for! Even if you guys don't like it I did so.... Please just submit a review. I don't know if I got everything right. If I didn't flame me! 


	2. Dark Angel

Disclaimer: In first chap...Hope it stands for all later chaps. If not then I guess some lawsuit will com hunt me down. Hopefully it won't.  
  
BIG AUTHORS NOTE: ANY PLAGERISM AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH A LAWSUIT!(that is if I can find you...but remember...I have eyes in the back of my head!)  
  
Bit-Blackmage, UltaAnimeFangurl2004 & Riye Link/Reue: thanks for reviewing my fic! Hope you can do so in the future.  
  
A/N: ummm...I don't know all the correct terms and all that so I'm kinda making a lot of the "technical" stuff up as I go- the monsters and locations, towns...that kinda stuff..  
  
Anyway- on with the story- enjoy!  
  
~Desperation~  
  
One Week Later:  
  
Kuwabara trudged through the forest. How could they do this to me? I'm part of the team too. At least...I was. Kuwabara breathed heavily, seething with anger. His team had abandoned him. His friends had abandoned him. It had been a week since he had been thrown away like a pile of scraps, useless. Kuwabara felt a flare of anger and fell to his knees hitting the ground as hard as he could with his fists. At last he stopped, starring at his bleeding knuckles, smirking. Maybe if I had been insanely mad all the times I had fought the others wouldn't have thought I was weak.  
  
Kuwabara stood up from the ground, wiping dust from his clothes. He had turned around and had been about to take a step back towards civilization when he heard a twig snap behind him. Kuwabara spun. Nothing was there. The tall boy looked around for a minute more then started walking back in the direction he had come from. He had been walking for almost five minutes when he heard another snap behind him. This time he materialized his sword while turning to face the other direction.  
  
Something was there, watching. Waiting. He felt a slight presence other than his own standing in the woods in front and to the right of him. His mind reached out to try and identify his unknown stalker. Finally he felt a well guarded signature. After what seemed like an eternity he was able to gain entry. Kuwabara physically and mentally recoiled as he felt the dark shadows that lurked behind the signature. Kuwabara was only dimly aware that he had fallen to the ground. His mind was whirling, tainted by darkness. Darkness that was overwhelming him and dragging him down to rest in that black shadow.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Three Years Later:  
  
The wind howled through a small cottage replacing the screams that had once filled the night. The cold air sent shivers down the spins of two small children. A young girl who looked to be about six was leaning on the should of her slightly older brother. Her tangled brown hair hung limply upon her shoulders. Icy blue eyes were filled with a horrible pain and sorrow. Tears tracked down her dirty face. The boy brushed the tears away, smudging her features even more. He pushed his ratted black hair behind his ears. His ebony eyes, filled with fear and determination, darted to the closed door and he heard a slurping sound coming from behind it. The little girl whimpered and the slurping faltered. The boy clamped his hand over his sister's mouth. There was a pause and then the slurping filled the silence once more. The girl's brother kept his hand over his sister's mouth to make sure she made no more noise.  
  
Finally, after what seemed hours, the sound stopped. The thing outside shifted making a sound that was like silk rustling against silk. The children waited until the sound stopped and waited until they were sure the thing was asleep. The young boy lifted his hand from his sister's mouth and slowly and soundlessly stood. He bit his lip as his cramped muscles screamed at him to stop abusing them. He stooped back down and rubbed his sister's leg muscles. After a few minutes he stood and pulled his sister with him. The young boy looked into his sister's pain-filled eyes. His own eyes seemed fill with warning. The girl nodded.  
  
The children placed their feet slowly and ever so quietly on the ground, making sure no noise was made. They reached the door and stopped. Barely breathing they glanced at the door and each other. If any noise was made they would surely die. Taking one last look at his sister's face he reached his hand out to open the door...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The dark night cloaked the terror that had rained upon the village earlier that day. No light shone. Bodies, dismembered, beheaded, bloody, mutilated, hamstringed, and cauterized, lay strewn in darkness about the village. A tall man with titian colored hair stood among the bloodied remains of the village. Hw looked about him dispassionately, taking in the ravaged people's condition with a cold, calculating look. None survived. At least that was what he thought until he heard the blood-curdling scream coming from a small cottage on the edge of the village. His eyes snapped to the cottage and he started to run. He didn't stop when he reached the door. Instead he brought his foot up to kick it in.  
  
The door fell and the scene inside was reflected in the man's sorrel eyes. A young girl was being mauled by a monster. The thing was at least eight feet tall and very thin. It's shape fluctuated between something resembling a human and an insect. It looked silver in the night's darkness. Sharp, thin teeth coruscated in the thing's gaping mouth. In place of eyes, a black fire was burning. Long, lithe fingers ending in aciculate claws held the young girl's arm in a numbing grip. The man now recognized it as a Dark Angel. The Dark Angel was bringing the young child closer to it's mouth. It's black tongue was lolling in lazy anticipation. The girl was quietly sobbing as she was dragged nearer to her fate.  
  
"Eris! Eris!" the little boy was screaming for his sister. "Eris, come back! Eris!" The girl started screaming as she heard her name.  
  
"Nekko! Help me, Nekko! Help me!" The little girl started screaming obscene and incoherent screams as the thing pulled her arm into it's mouth. The man, who had been standing silent by the door, walked towards the Dark Angel. The girl's screams were becoming hoarse and finally stopped all together. The man narrowed his eyes and held out his hand, palm facing the beast. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. The Dark Angel dropped the girl with an inhuman shriek and turned towards the man. The man opened his eyes and held his other fist out. Just as before, he closed his hand into a tight fist just as he closed his eyes. The Dark Angel fell to the ground, writhing in pain, clawing at what seemed to be it's chest. It did not scream or shriek anymore but lay still as stone eyes starring at the ceiling of the hut. The man uncurled his hands and looked uncompassionate at the Dark Angel. In death it held it's own strange beauty. Looking around the room he noticed more bodies and realized at once they were dead. There were no other presences besides that of the young children's and his own. Observing the corpses once more, he noticed that their blood had been consumed by the Dark Angel.  
  
The little boy had run to his sister, checking to see if she was okay. Besides a small puncture in her arm and the fact that she was unconscious, she was alright. Nekko looked at the man that had saved them. He had stopped the creature without touching it. Nekko, looking at the flaming orange haired man and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The man looked confused for a second and then answered, "I don't know."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I'm an avid fantasy reader so that might explain the whole weird scene there. Sorry. I really like it. Hope you did too. Please read and review. Sorry it took so long to get out...Can you guys guess who the titian man is? Hmmm, hmm? Now I just have to think about the next chapter. I promise I will try not to take as long this time. 


	3. Searching

A/N: Just like before, I want two reviews to continue.  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004:In answer to your comment about the girl and how she might be Kuwabara's girlfriend...well in the last chapter it said (and I quote) 'A young girl who looked to be about six was leaning on the shoulder of her slightly older brother.' I don't want to make this a story where Kuwabara falls in love, plus she was six and Kuwabara is now eighteen(at least that is what I'm saying. When he was kicked out by the group he was fifteen.) Oh and before I forget.....titian is another word for orange; Kuwabara has orange hair...thus the titian haired man was him. Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it.  
  
NOTE: I know I haven't done this in the past but now when someone is thinking or talking to themselves in their mind this sign ~ will be before and after the text. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: This series of signs just separates different events.  
  
~:Searching:~  
  
"I don't know." The boy sat still for a moment. He started as the small girl in his arms began moving. "Eris? Eris? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"  
"Nekko? Is that you Nekko? I can't see you. Where am I?" Eris's eyes were open and darting around.  
"It's okay Eris. Calm down. We're safe. Eris, what do you see?" Nekko was waving his arm in front of his sister's eyes. The girl didn't blink.  
"I don't see anything." The boy stopped moving his hand.  
"Okay. Just stay here a second. I'll be right back. Just hold on." Nekko lowered Eris's head to the floor and stood. Slowly, he walked over to the man and studied him. He was tall and broad shouldered. He wore a dark, midnight black cloak over his clothes. Black boots peeked out from under the hem of his cloak. His hood was pulled up over his head, casting shadows over his eyes. His faced was scared and haggard.  
"Yes?" The boy's eyes flitted to the floor.  
"What happened to my sister's eyes?" The man looked over at the girl for a moment, his mouth tightening into a sharp, thin line.  
"The Dark Angel has different effects on people. I don't really know what could of happened to her or why she is like this now."  
"Oh, okay." The boy moved back to his sister and quietly talked to her. The man took a last look at the children and headed for the door.  
"Wait! Please, stop." The man stopped and turned back around. "We, me and my sister that is, have no place to stay. W-we were wondering if we could, maybe, come with you?" The boy paused, waiting uncertainly for an answer. The man considered his choice. It had been a long time since he had had other humans like himself around. Could it hurt? ~Yes,~ whispered a voice inside his head. ~Yes, they could betray you. It's happened before and it will happen again.~ The man shook his head in indecision. ~I have to learn to trust sometime.~ ~But if you trust them you might not be able to find who you once were...or why you were betrayed.~ ~Maybe they could help in some way...~ ~I doubt it. Don't be a fool. Get rid of them!~ ~No, I won't abandon two helpless children. It's not right.~ ~Fine. You will cause your own downfall!~ The voice in his mind fled, leaving him with his decision.  
"Fine. Follow me. What are your names? I didn't quite catch them before."  
"I'm Nekko. This is my sister Eris. What's yours?" The man strode over to the two and picked up Eris, seeing as she was not in the condition to walk by herself.  
"What? Oh- people call me Alec. Well, come on if your coming." Alec began walking from the ruins of the house. Nekko, hurrying to keep up, followed.  
"Alec...where are you going?"  
"Anywhere and everywhere."  
"What? What do you mean."  
"I'm searching for something."  
"What are you looking for?"  
"I don't know."  
"How could you-"  
"Don't talk so much. It makes you sound thick." He had learned that a long time ago...but from where?  
  
They finally stopped when dawn was about to break.  
"Tomorrow we'll head for Ledon. It's a town not too far from here. I'm going to be buying supplies there; I lost mine on the way to your town. I'll be collecting that among other things." The rest of the night the two children slept while Alec kept watch. It was obvious in the morning that Alec usually didn't stop to rest but had stopped for them. 'If you're too tired to travel we'll lose more time than you stopping to rest. You wouldn't be fully alert. Remember that.' A few hours later they topped a hill and looked down into the valley that was Ledon.  
"Welcome to Ledon." ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: That's it for now. I'm going to keep trying to update every weekend but CSAPs are coming up and I might not have time....on the other hand teachers aren't going to be giving any homework so I might just have time! Please read and review. Like I said earlier...I'll write more if I get two reviews for every chapter. I really hope you liked it. I know it was kinda slow but hey, I wrote...didn't I? Anyway...some lines are important to the story in the future. Hope you guys can figure it out as the story continues! Until next time! 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: In past chapters.  
  
His face burned with shame. He was weak. Insufferably weak. They couldn't be prepared to take a risk with him anymore. He wasn't going to be a part of the team anymore. His teammates had shunned him. His friends had turned a cold shoulder to him. And then...what happened then? He had been in the forest. Why had he been in the forest? Who was there? He was hit with something cold and dark. Darkness overwhelmed him and he buckled. And then...a sense of relief and yearning. A thirst for revenge.  
  
Alec bolted up from the blanket he was laying on. Sweat covered his forehead and upper lip. He looked around in confusion. Where was he? Ledon. On the outskirts of Ledon. Why had he awoken so abruptly? He couldn't remember. He could never remember his dreams. Nothing but feelings; shame, embarrassment, betrayal, hurt, relief, yearning and a sense to quell something he was not quite sure of.  
Alec looked around. Two small shapes slept soundlessly in the dark surrounding the glowing embers of what used to be a fire. Alec cursed. He hadn't meant to fall asleep...but he had been exhausted...~Stop making excuses for yourself.~ ~I'm not making excuses.~ ~But you are. Don't you see? You made an excuse to go to that village. You made an excuse for bringing these two children along. Now you're making excuses about falling asleep. You know why you fall asleep. Don't pretend you don't.~ ~I don't know what you are talking about.~ ~Idiot! If you don't know the meaning of having these "dreams" as you call them, then your whole life is a meaningless excuse.~ ~But I don't know what these dreams mean! I can't even remember them.~ ~You're not trying hard enough! Try...think back. I cannot give you everything. I need this don't you see. I need this...~ Alec blinked as the thin tendrils of thought seeped away to a corner of his mind. I need this. Need what? What would I need? ~Not you...me.~ Alec gulped and stirred the fire.  
  
"Are you okay Alec?"  
"Huh? Oh- yeah, I'm fine." Alec acted as though he had been pulled away from another world. Eris had begun to regain her sight and was walking in between Alec and Nekko.  
"Are you sure? You look pale and you haven't really talked all morning."  
"Since when has he really talked?" Nekko muttered under his breath.  
"I heard that you little runt!" Huh? Now where had that come from? Taking a deep breath, Alec continued, "I just want to get to Ledon, that's all."  
"Okay. When will be there?"  
"Eris, how many times a day are you going to ask that? It's starting to get annoying."  
"It's okay, Nekko. She can ask all the questions she wants. Remember, don't be rude to girls and never under any circumstance hit them. Got that?" Nekko nodded. "As to your question, Eris, we will be arriving in Ledon shortly after noon. Okay?"  
"Kay."  
  
"Yay! We finally made it Ledon, we finally made it to Ledon, we finally made it to Ledon, we finally- umphh! Hey! What was that for!?"  
"Shut up Eris! You're making us look stupid!"  
"Nekko, I hate to break it to you but you make yourself look stupid." Nekko was about to retort when Alec cut in.  
"Come on, follow me." Alec took their skinny wrists in his hands and pulled them into the crowd. Finally, after minutes of walking through the town they arrived at a clothing shop.  
"Hey! What are we stopping here for?"  
"What do you think? I'm getting you two new clothes."  
"But we like the ones we have, thank you very much."  
"Well, I don't. Now come on!" Alec jerked the two children through the door only to be greeted by a plump, bright woman. She was wearing a simple violet dress and had her brown hair pulled back in a horsetail. She had cheerful hazel eyes sparkled and her rosy cheeks grew dimples when she saw the two children.  
"Took pity on another stray, did you Alec?"  
"Not exactly. These two will be traveling with me. The girl's name is Eris and the boy is Nekko. I wish to see the fitted for two pairs of breeches each, two shirts, a cloak and boots. Also a pack for each please. And could you also make me another pair of breeches while you're at it?"  
"Lost yours spares again then, have you? Well, what should I expect. You're too forgetful for your own good." Alec smiled and headed out the door.  
"You'll be back, won't you Alec?" Nekko asked.  
"He better be back. He hasn't paid me yet." Alec smiled again and nodded. Walking to another shop he thought ~I haven't smiled in a really long time.~ ~That's because you're going soft. These children were sent as a diversion to keep you from your real task.~ ~Oh- just shut up you!~ ~It will be your own downfall!~ The voice resided to it's corner. Walking into an inn a voice hailed him from the counter.  
"Alec! Over here man, over here." Alec made his way over to an old man with salt and peppered hair. Crows feet decorated the skin around his periwinkle eyes, suggesting he laughed often. "Same as usual? Rations, medical kit, all the sorts?"  
"Yes but please add two more to that."  
"So, you've finally taken a companion have you?"  
"No. They're just children. I have a feeling they might help me rather than hinder me. Anyway," Alec leaned in close to the old man, "have you had any news?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"The Reikai Tantei have been here. They're asking for you." ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N: Oh god...I know I'm asking for it. I don't update in forever and then I leave you in a (or at least what I hope is) a cliffhanger. Please don't kill me. I know I don't have a good excuse for neglecting you guys...I wrote again so I hope that will keep a few of you from tar and feathering me. Actually you guys should thank my sister for this. No- she didn't write it. But she infuriated me and whenever I blow my top I type. So why don't we all just give her a great big hug ( maybe if I'm lucky one of you will accidentally choke her while you're at it. I mean really...she did unspeakable things in front of my friends...things that I am even ashamed of and I am not ashamed of much...honestly...don't you just hate older siblings sometimes?) Anyway, I'll try to update Wednesday and next weekend to make it up to you guys. SORRY!  
  
BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will probably be changing the title of this fic...there are way too many fics out there with the title judgment day...I was that you guys should decide...what do you think? 


	5. Discombobulating Dilemmas

I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got. Geez I got three in the last twenty-four hours. That's amazing. I don't think Christmas even compares to this. Of course it doesn't even come close to a Yu Yu Hakusho marathon or anything but it's pretty close. Anyway thanks a lot for reviewing. You don't know how much it means to me! Thanks again!  
  
A/N: Just in case you guys didn't read it in my last authors note (I screwed up in the loading and loaded my fluke but it's mostly the same...I'm just waiting for the chapter to finally change)anyway...like I said incase you guys didn't see in the last chap I said I was thinking of changing the name of this story...there are already over twenty stories with Judgement Day in their title. I was thinking of letting you guys pick...First I have to come up with some options.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own Yu Yu Hakusho...all the characters are mine...I will do with them as I will...oh wait...that was just a dream!? Darn! Fine, fine! I surrender! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything to do with it. As you can see that is only something I can dream about...darn...I really had myself for a second there.  
  
Discombobulating Dilemmas  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"The Rekai Tantei have been here. They're asking for you." Alec stood still, slightly dumbfounded. Why would one of the most important, legendary groups be looking for him?  
"Wha-what do you meaning, 'Asking for you'?"  
"Well they didn't ask for you by name but they did describe your features pretty well. Tall, carrot-topped hair, brown eyes, sometimes acts indescribably stupid and has an honor code. The last two I had trouble with. Although you can be a real laugh sometimes, you're not as thick as some people I know- or demons for that matter. The last thing they asked for I was dumbfounded at. Since I've known you, you've had no sense of honor or code except towards women...and then only if they haven't pushed you beyond your limit. I saw that once and that was when I swore I would stop drinking."  
"Oh- come off it you stupid old coward. We both know you only stopped drinking because of Sutó," Alec lowered his voice, "to tell you the truth, if I was married to Sutó I'd quit drinking too. You really need to be sober to handle her type. I mean seriously she'll bite your head off and- Arghhhhh!" A large woman with a hard face but twinkling eyes stood above the pathetic head rubbing Alec.  
"I heard the young man! Why my husband lets you in here is beyond me!"  
"But Sutó! How could you be so cold and hurtful to the little "stray", as Elda would say, that you took in three years ago. How could you even consider to hurt a poor, suffering, innocent..."  
"Innocent my..."  
"Language, Sutó, language!"  
"Arghhh! You're insufferable." Behind her the old man, Kore, started chuckling. "And as for you old man, you're even worse then him!"  
"But my sweet little.."  
"Don't you sweet me you old..."  
"A-hem! Sutó. I remember a time when you would have put me outside if I used such language. How could you!?" Alec gave her a sad, droopy-eyed look. His face changed to a smile as Sutó's face softened. Then Alec started running for his life when Sutó stepped out with a broom.  
"Kore! Kore! Call her off! Call her off! KORRREEEEEEE!" Alec had started running around the inn with Sutó chasing after him the broom. Finally he landed in an undignified heap as Sutó bashed him on the head.  
"This is how I could you ungrateful little..."  
"Sutó!"  
  
"When will he be back? He will be back. He will. Won't he Nekko?" Nekko glanced at his despairing sister. She had started to look up to Alec as a replacement of Gyorgy, their deceased elder brother. Nekko was beginning to feel the same way as well.  
"Of course he will sis, of course."  
"Don't worry dears, he'll be back soon." The lady dressed in violet hovered beside them and smiled.  
"What's taking him so long?"  
"I imagine he probably had a run in with Sutó."  
"Who?"  
"His mother. Or at least as close to one as he knows." The kids looked around the shop, bored. The outfits had already been fitted and made. It had been almost six hours since Alec had dropped them off.  
"Alec is a very busy man, children. He has many things to look after...many...problems...people. Anyway, have I properly introduced myself yet? No? Well, my name is Elda. I'm a seamstress. The best around."  
"That reminds me...Elda, how did you get our clothes done so quickly?" Nekko starred at Elda suspiciously.  
"Well erm, ahh, you see..."  
"She's a magic wielder. At least that's what I call it. She has the same kinda stuff I do. Except mine is used in battle; hers helps speed her work." Alec stood in the door of the shop looking weary. He walked in and dropped a pack of supplies in front of each of the children.  
"I told you I am the best seamstress around!" Alec strode toward Elda and dropped a sack of coins in the woman's outstretched hand.  
"There's you payment. Let's go."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Not where are we going but what we are doing. Ahh, Nekko, get that worried look off your face. The place we are going is still in town. We're just going to be doing a bit of digging. That's all." ~Is that really all of it? I don't think so.~ ~Yes, it is. I'm just going to find out information. No one is going to get hurt.~ ~You know someone will eventually get hurt. Don't try to deny it. I know you can't.~ ~No one will get hurt.~ ~Oh, I laugh at you. You are naive. Just because you are getting information doesn't mean someone can't get hurt. For instance, say someone sees you talking to someone. They assume that person is in allegiance with you. Later when you give no thought to that person, they are hunted down and killed, just for talking to you.~ ~Am I that dangerous?~ ~Yes, you are. Remember. You are powerful. More powerful than most demons and humans. Don't forget that. You know that whoever betrayed you did so in fear of you getting even more powerful.~ ~No they did it because I was weak! I was a danger to them. I should have left on my own.~ ~Why are you making excuses for them? Why do you make excuses for your persecutors? What have they ever done for you? Nothing! Nothing at all. Not like me. I helped you to become strong. I helped you in a way no one could. They never helped you!~ ~Yes they did. They basically told me to become stronger. If it wasn't for their betrayal, I wouldn't have become what I am now. I know that in my past "life" or whatever it was I wasn't strong. I can't remember people or events or anything at all! I can only remember feeling shame and weakness. Then I met you. You helped me to become strong.~ ~Then you admit it. I am the one who helped you.~ ~No. If they hadn't told me I wasn't weak you never would have appeared.~ ~But how can you be so confident that they helped you? You don't even know who "they" are!~ ~No, but I will find out.~ ~How? Are you going to ask me for my help again? How will you know I will give it?~ ~How can a part of myself refuse to help me?~ ~Don't ever insult me again. Don't ever say that I am a part of you. Don't ever say that I didn't help you. I was the one who transformed you. Don't you realize that!?~ ~Stop! That's hurting me! Stop it! I said STOP!~ ~ I won't stop until you kill those detectives threatening to take what is rightfully mine!~ Alec's mind froze. ~What did you say?~ ~What? What are you talking about. I didn't say anything besides the usual.~ ~Yes you did. You said detectives. Who are you talking about?~ ~No one. Now stop bothering me.~ ~Not until I get answers.~ ~Stop pestering me or you'll regret it.~ ~Answer my questions!~ ~STOP IT!!!!!!~ ~AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
All of this happened in the blink of an eye. In the next blink Alec was lying on the ground, totally and utterly still. Inside, his mind was a whirling mass of pain.  
Nekko and Eris both saw him fall. Rushing to his side they knelt and gently pushed him onto his back.  
"Alec? Alec? Please, Alec, wake up! Wake up! Alec, wake up!" Another form rushed beside the still form of Alec.  
"What happened?" the two children looked up into the eyes of a young woman. Her blonde hair was hanging wildly around her face. A pair of icy blue eyes surveyed the body of Alec. She was built along the lines of stocky and had sharp, pointed ear tips.  
"Well?" ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N: Sorry to stop it there. I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Anyway. I thought of two titles that you guys might want to look over. The first is Tergiversation. The second is Depredating Memories. You guys decide. Anyway my sister saw the discombobulating word and wanted to know what it meant. It means: to throw into a state of confusion. Hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to make up for spring break. Sorry again. *gulps as she thinks of Katzztar* Please oh please oh please don't tar and feather me. Please! 


	6. Dangerous Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything to do with it. But one day when I am disgustingly rich I will buy Yu Yu Hakusho and then I will laugh in the faces of anyone who ever thought of suing me because of not having a disclaimer for all chapters!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
AN: I'm still waiting for you guys to pick a title. Remember- it's between Tergiversation or Depredating Memories. Kay? Also...I still want two reviews for each chapter before I post the next one. I don't even write more until I get two reviews...or really stunning inspiration. Got it?  
  
I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I appreciate them. You should see the look on my face when I see I got a new review- it's like I'm a little kid again at Christmas time...Hah!  
  
Katzztar: I'll try and answer a few of your questions here. Kay?  
  
*Okay, your first question was where's Kuwabara...well right now he's kinda near a border. Not like a border line or anything. It's a border between the dimensions; Makai, Ningenkai (did I get that right?) and the Spirit World. It's almost its own separate world. It has a mix of humans (example: Eris and Nekko although they might have powers), demons, spirits, and anything and everything of my creation! I hope that kinda answers that question. If it doesn't ask me again...later.  
  
*The second question was basically asking what was up with the voice in his head. I'm sorry but you'll just have to read to find out...but no...he doesn't have multiple personality syndrome.  
  
*Finally- I didn't know if this was a question or not but Alec and Eris are actually real names...I got them from babynames.com (it's a very big site with over hundreds of names in a lot of languages! Very cool. It also gives the meaning of the names). All the Yu Yu Hakusho names I obviously got from Yu Yu Hakusho. Nekko, Sutó, Elda, Kore, and Ledon are of my own creation and if they have any likeness to any other names- it's not my fault! Gyorgy though is actually a name too. (Gyorgy was only mentioned once in the last chapter as Nekko's and Eris's older brother). I had a waiter once and that was his name so I'd thought I'd use it. Thanks Gyorgy!(It's pronounced george-ee) Anyway...I hope I answered your questions. If I didn't, contact me and give me warning before you tar and feather me so that I can put tarps over the furniture... .  
  
*Oh yes...in one of your other reviews you were wondering why Koenma didn't send the team after the demon, right? Well what I'm saying is that Koenma doesn't have any control over the border lands. Therefore Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara's replacement (a team just has to have four people- don't you think?) couldn't do anything without the people and demons that live in the border lands taking revenge. And if the humans, demons and spirits did take revenge they would be safe from Enma and Koenma because they (Enma and Koenma) have no authority in the border lands and therefore couldn't punish them. Why Enma and Koenma don't have control over the border lands is a whole other story.  
  
Sorry for the long ramble but I believe in answering questions. Finally- on with whatever this is!  
  
~:Dangerous Thoughts:~  
  
Alec's mind was in a hell where only pain existed. Dark shadows covered his mind in a stifling mist. ~What happened?~ Alec questioned himself. ~What happened to me?~ A slight sigh in the mist gave way to a voice. ~Ah, my dear, dear shell. What happened to you is your own fault, you know. You should have listened to me. I didn't want to hurt you.~ The voice was gentle but stern. ~Wh-what did you do?~ ~I only scratched you a little. I didn't want to hurt you. If I had, I would have torn your mind apart. But see, I need you and you need me. Without each other we would be nothing. Don't you see?~ ~No, I don't. I don't need you- not now or ever!~ ~Oh but you do. You need me more than you know.~ ~I do not!~ ~Why do you not surrender to me? It would make things less painful and much easier.~ ~I will not give in.~ ~Fine- don't give. It won't make a difference to me. You'll only be hurt greater in the process. If you had given in it would have only made things quicker for me.~ ~What are you talking about? Why do I need to surrender?~ ~I only wish to help you.~ ~If that's all then you can take your leave, I don't need help from myself.~ ~Tsk, tsk. Still denying reality? I am not a part of you. I will let the insult slide this time, just remember, without me you would be nothing.~ ~But what about me?~  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Alec awoke to find two large icy blue eyes starring down at him. The person jerked their head back as soon as they noticed he was awake.  
"I was right when I said he was waking up. You owe me two coppers." The girl with the blue eyes had turned and was now smirking and holding her hand out to Nekko. Nekko looked at the girl.  
"Alright fine. I'll give it to you later. Just check him over, okay?"  
"Fine," the girl turned back to Alec, "can you tell me your name?"  
"Alec."  
"Age?"  
"I don't exactly know."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that I don't know exactly how old I am, duh." The girl with blue eyes gave him a sour look and returned to questioning him.  
"So I suppose that means you don't know when your birth date is. Fine- does this hurt?" The girl tapped his head lightly. Alec yanked his head back when he felt the twinge of pain, but turning his head only brought another bought of pain and he gasped. "I would say so then. I was just checking. Okay, let me see..." the girl kept hitting and poking him and asking him if it hurt. Just about everything did.  
"Can you stop poking me now?"  
"Fine, fine. I was done anyway. Can you tell me what happened to you?"  
"What do you mean."  
"Well, you kind of just fell down and wouldn't wake up. I would say that's kind of odd, wouldn't you? I don't think it was fatigue. So, do you mind explaining?"  
"I don't really know what happened." The girl raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Are you sure?" she turned to look at Eris and Nekko. "Is he always this dumb or do you think he might have hit his head in the fall?" Eris and Nekko giggled. Alec frowned but was amused.  
"Traitors. You might want to try a new insult. That one is pretty old."  
"Is there anything you might try to remember? Or is the mental strain too hard?"  
"Listen, I don't know who you are but why are you asking me this?"  
"Oh, I'm just a concerned citizen of this city and as for asking..."  
"Please- just don't. I don't want anyone meddling in my life. Thank you."  
"But.."  
"No buts. If you don't want to tell me your name and why you are bothering then you might as well leave because I'm not going to tell you anything. There's the door. I trust you're not as dense as I am so I'll assume you know you are not welcome here anymore. Goodbye."  
"Hmph. Fine." The girl turned toward to Nekko. "My two coppers?"  
"Yeah sure, I'll get them. Just wait outside and I'll be there in a minute, kay?"  
"Fine." The girl turned and stomped out of the room.  
"What is it you want to ask me? Why I fell?"  
"No. Actually I wanted to know if I could have two coppers." Nekko smiled sheepishly. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Alec thought over what the girl could have wanted. He hadn't found out her name but he would soon—he had connections, money and a description. While she had been talking to him he had taken in everything about her appearance: average height-maybe 5'4'', icy blue eyes, honey colored blonde hair, stocky, pointed ears, short rounded nose, stubborn chin, heart-shaped face, and short nails. The short nails would be an advantage; most women had long sharp nails lined with poison. Ledon was truly a one-of-a-kind city. To anyone other than himself, it would sound like he was infatuated with the woman. This would give him another advantage- no one would think that he was trying to find out if this woman had any connection at all with anything of importance. If not then he would forget about her and continue on with his life. But if she was connected to anything- anything at all...he would be ready.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? I know a lot of the stuff in the story doesn't make sense. Believe me I know- nothing that comes out of my head makes much sense. Don't worry though, everything will reveal itself in later chapters. I'm not going to abandon this story like I normally would anything else. Anyway, please review if you have the time. I'll except all and any flames, suggestions, comments, remarks, compliments and questions. I'm still waiting for you guys to decide on a title. I'll try and update this Wednesday or Thursday. So just be patient. Thanks! 


	7. Patience Is A Virtue

A/N: Okay this is the last chapter I am giving you guys to vote, right? So far I have only gotten one vote for the title. Tersgiversation:0 Depredating Memories:1. Anyway, I hope you guys like the story so far and are still sticking with it. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I had a huge Biology test and an English Shakespeare project and everything. I know, I know- excuses, excuses. But hey, I'm only human and can afford to make excuses.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything to with it. What I do own are the following items: my toothbrush, my toothpaste, my hairbrush, my staples (of course, not the stapler itself...), a pencil, my life, and of course the most important things....my books! All my books on the bookshelf I don't own...  
  
Patience Is A Virtue  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"I think I found him."  
"What!?!"  
"I said, I think I found him. The one you're looking for."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Willing-to-risk-your-life sure?"  
"Yes! He was very tall, red headed, and had brown eyes. His face was scarred, too. He wasn't as dense as you described though. He was quiet and...."  
"And what?"  
"I don't know how to describe it. It was like he had something to do but he didn't know what...but there was something else too. It was there, behind his eyes."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is that...well, it seemed he wasn't exactly by himself."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that he wasn't alone."  
"Well, of course there're gonna be people with him."  
"No. You don't get me. What I'm saying is that he himself was not alone. There was something there with him...behind his eyes."  
"You mean?"  
"Yes. He's here."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
It had been three days since Alec had seen the girl. He had not been able to get any information. Even with his superb connections it was useless. He would just have to come back later. He had a feeling. He needed to be elsewhere...  
  
"Nekko, Eris...come on. Wake up. We're leaving."  
"Wha-? Why?"  
"We have to go, now. I just- we need to go now." ~Yes, leave now.~ ~Why?~ ~We just need to leave. It's just right.~ ~Are you sure?~ ~Of course I'm sure. Now let's go before it's too late!~ ~Fine, fine. I'm going.~  
After they had packed, Nekko, Eris and Alec made their way out of Ledon. Once they passed through the gates Alec felt a strange relief. ~Why do I feel relief? There wasn't anything to be afraid of. Was there?~ ~Just keep going. The sooner we leave the better.~ ~Why?~ ~Just keep going.~ ~Hmph. I just wanted to know why.~ ~When you finally come to accept that I am truly a different entity than yourself, I will explain. Right now, you only believe I am not you when you can't explain things. ~ ~Fine.~  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Where is he !?! I thought you said he would be here?"  
"He was! He must have left."  
"That's so convenient."  
"Typical idiot."  
"Now, now. I'm sure we'll find him. We just have to be patient."  
"I'm tired of being patient. We have to get him before..."  
"Just calm down. I'll find him again. Don't worry."  
"Well, we better find him soon, or else..."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
~We have to go faster!~ ~Why?~ ~We just have to. I said I would explain it to you when you accept me.~ ~Fine, I accept that you're not me. Happy?~ ~You don't truly mean it. When you are honest with yourself I will tell you. Just trust me now, we have to move quickly! Please!~ ~Please? You've never stooped to begging before.~ ~I'm not begging, I'm asking- politely. Just please move before-- ~ ~Before what? Just tell me!~ ~I can't. I will tell you that we are in danger right now and need to leave.~ ~Whatever. Where do we go?~ ~There's a small village east of here called Mardel. If we make it there we can safely rest for the night. Not in the village but in a small glade next to it. Now go!~ ~I'm going, I'm going. Geez, you're so impatient.~ ~See? You're already improving. Maybe you'll be ready to hear what I have to say soon. Just be patient.~  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N: that's it for now. I'm sorry again for not updating sooner. I'll try harder this time. Just please be patient because of course patience is a virtue. So remember to vote for the title you want. Next time I update I'll tell you guys what I'm changing the title to. Tell me what you thought of this chapter if you have the time- I would appreciate it. Until next time then! 


	8. Averse Acquiesce

A/N: Okay guys...sorry about the eternity in between updates...I do have another excuse though. My computer had a virus...I think it was called Trojan? But any it disabled the internet and everything and the mouse was being stupid and just imagine everything with your computer going wrong at the worst of times, kay? I need to get a computer that's not such a complete ditz. Anyway...here it is. I really hope you depleted your tar and feather storage, Katzztar...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm just another writer who has an obsession, okay? Sometimes obsession is healthy as long as you're not obsessed with something sick...like eating aardvarks and spiders...yuck!  
  
A/N: REMEMBER HOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO CHANGE THE TITLE AND YOU GUYS GOT TO DECIDE? WELL GUESS WHAT? I GOT ONE VOTE! THANKS BIT-BLACKMAGE...AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE CHANGING THE STORY TITLE TO DEPREDATING MEMORIES. Thanks.  
  
Averse Acquiesce  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The lights softly glowed in the village. Alec looked on and sighed. A beautiful town just like any other. In a few years it probably wouldn't even exist anymore. It would either be ransacked and burned to the ground by human and demon bandits or a rogue demon would tear through, destroying it completely.  
They would have to leave soon. The feeling of being stalked was closing in again. Nekko and Eris both were asleep next to the smoldering fire. ~What should I do?~ ~Don't ask me. Remember? How can a part of you be of any help to yourself? Unless, of course, you're crazy.~ ~I'm not crazy. At least, I don't think I am. How can you tell if you're losing your mind? Do you start dancing around with china plates on your head while your shoes are on fire?~ ~Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. That's the problem. The ones who are crazy never know they're crazy, at least, not for sure. You could be insane and killing innocent children, thinking you were doing what was right.~ ~Even if I was crazy, I don't think I would do that.~ ~When you're crazy you don't know that you're crazy. You would commit acts that you would think your former self could never do. You can't remember what you have done. And when you do, you want to die, a horrible, suffering death. But you can't bring yourself to get on with life and die.~ ~You speak as if you know.~ ~I might...but why should you think that? We're part of each other. Remember?~ ~I'm not so sure of that now.~ ~Are you? Or are you just raving mad?~  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A young woman gazed upon a glade with intelligent blue eyes. They narrowed as they caught sight of a few dying embers from a fire. If she concentrated intensely she could just make out the shapes of three figures surrounding the fire. They were there.  
"Hey, Yusuke! Get over here." The woman called softly. When no one appeared she turned around. A short figure stood in the darkest shadows, red eyes glaring at the woman. She sighed. "Hiei. Will you please get that deaf moron over here?"  
"Hn. Fine."  
"Thank-you." The blue-eyed woman's eyes followed the short demon as he flitted away. Seconds later a hoarse yell sounded and the spirit detective soon came into view.  
"You know, Yori, you really need to learn to do things yourself. One of these days I'll get even with you. What do you want?"  
"I found them. Down there, in that glade."  
"Are you sure that's them?" Yori glared. "Jeesh, don't take it so personally. I only wanted to make sure. Good. We can move on in a minute or so then." Yusuke turned to move away but Yori caught his arm.  
"Yusuke...why are you after this man?"  
"Uhhh...ummm...well you see..."  
"Unresolved conflicts, Yori." Yusuke and Yori jumped three feet in the air.  
"Kurama! You jerk. Don't do that!"  
"I would advise you not to yell, detective. You don't want to give away our position now do you?"  
"You know, it was a lot better when you picked on him."  
"Well, he's not here, is he Yusuke."  
"Who are you guys talking about?" All three boys rounded on the girl.  
"We'll tell you later. Right now, it's not your business."  
"I'm part of the team. Of course, it's my business!" Yori's face was turning red with anger.  
"Yori," Kurama's soothing voice softly spoke from the darkness, "we will tell you later. We're not trying to keep you in the dark about anything. Right now is just not the time. We will tell you when it is safer. Deal?"  
"Fine. I'm going to get some sleep."  
"But I said we we're leaving in a minute!"  
"Yusuke, just let her go. She needs to asleep. We can leave in two hours and be at the glade at dawn. Okay? Just calm down."  
"Fine." Yusuke stomped off.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
It was almost dawn and Alec was mentally shaking. He had fallen asleep and had awoken when his mental perimeters had been crossed. ~Glad to see you're awake. I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour.~ ~Why were you trying to wake me up?~ ~Isn't it obvious? They're closing in on you!~ ~Who!?!~ ~You'll find out soon enough and it will be entirely your fault.~ ~Should we leave?~ ~It's too late for that now. They should be here any--~  
The slight snapping of a twig was all the warning Alec had. Alec spun around and his mouth dropped to the ground.  
"Y-you're the Reikai Tantei!" God. I sound like a little girl at a concert. What? Why did I just say that?  
"Yeah. As if you didn't know that, idiot."  
"Why are you here?" Alec's mind was working furiously. Kore had mentioned that they were looking for someone that looked like him. Why were they actually here?  
"Don't act as if you don't know."  
"Yes. We came to take you back to Koenma. We need to have a talk."  
"You want to take me to Koenma? Why can't we just talk here?"  
"Oh come on. We all need to know what you've been doing the past three years."  
"And why would I tell you about my life? I don't even know you." Alec looked around at the three Reikai Tantei. A slight rustling in the bushes to the left caught his attention. "You! Why are you here?"  
"I'm a Reikai Tantei. I've only been with them a few months. It turned out they couldn't handle the strain of having a three person team and needed a fourth. So I was picked. They used to have another on the team but they won't tell me who he was, what he looked like, what he did, or where he is now. The only reason I even know he's a he is because these guys are always going on about how they used to tease him and how they miss it. What creeps. By the way, I'm Yori." The girl cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. "I must admit you're smarter then I thought. I did think you were going to stay in Ledon at least a week after I left you."  
"What do you want with Alec? He hasn't done anything wrong. Far from that." Nekko and Eris had been awakened by the noise of the Reikai Tantei. "Alec saved our lives from a Dark Angel. He hasn't done anything wrong. I've heard about you. Whenever you hear someone has done something wrong you come and kill them. My mother told me about you."  
"Listen kid," Yusuke started, "we save you kind of people without any thanks. Get out of our way. We just want to talk."  
"If you guys are the ones who protect us, then I'm not sure I want you protecting me. You have no mercy. I even heard you turned on one of your own teammates! He was your teammate and friend and you got rid of him. What kind of people are you? You don't just get rid of someone like that, no matter what they do."  
"Listen kid. You're really starting to get on my nerves. You don't even have the whole story. No one but me, Kurama, Hiei and Koenma know. That's why we need to talk to Kuwabara."  
"Then I guess this really has all been a misunderstanding. No one here is named Kuwabara. This is Nekko and Eris. And I'm Alec."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Fine. I guess we can talk here then if you don't have a problem with us asking what you've been doing the last three years and where you were before that?"  
"I would mind."  
"Then I guess we'll have to go before Koenma."  
"Fine. If I tell you will you leave me alone?"  
"Yes. We promise. Don't we? Yusuke? Hiei? Yori? Will you talk now?"  
"Fine. About three years ago I found work with an old couple named Kore and Sutó. They discovered my 'powers' if you could call them that. The couple helped me learn to control them and since then I've just been wandering. I try and help out where I'm needed. That's how I met Nekko and Eris a couple of weeks ago. That's it."  
"What about before that?"  
"Before that I don't remember. I can't remember anything before the past three years." The three male members of the Reikai Tantei eyes widened.  
"Okay. In that case we will need you to come down with us to Koenma." The Reikai Tantei walked towards Alec. Even Yori, although she had a confused look painted on her features.  
"You said I wouldn't have to."  
"Circumstances change. People change."  
"You liars! You said you wouldn't. You lied. You're no better then traitors!" ~Traitors, traitors, traitors.~ ~Ah. So now you are beginning to remember.~ ~Please, help me. I believe you. Just please help me!~ ~Fine. Kyros will help you. I warn you it will be painful. But you will know and be helped.~ ~Please, just help!~ ~Fine.~  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama looked at their former teammate, or more specifically, his eyes. They were unfocused and shimmering with pain. A moments warning was all they were allowed. A slight golden color replaced the brown for a split second.  
"Hurry. We can't let Kyros do this! Help me!" The Reikai Tantei ran forward to Alec but stopped short, knowing they were too late.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N: That's it for now guys. If there are any errors please contact me and everything. Please review if you have the chance. I really went on long with this one, didn't I? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry again for the delay. And remember- next time you look for this fic it will be called DEPREDATING MEMORIES. Got it? Okay. Well you know what to do. See ya! 


	9. Prognosticated Presentiments

A/N: Just letting you guys know I'm the most indecisive person in the whole entire world. I won't be changing the title of my story. It will always be called Judgement Day. And yes people...I do know that Judgement is spelled wrong...I just like this spelling better...okay? Shakespeare made up all his own words so what's wrong with just changing the spelling of a word so that (in my opinion) it looks better? Absolutely nothing. Anyway...hope you guys liked my last chapter. Thanks a bunch for the reviews....it's better than finding a fish on the football field....yep, we found one on the field today...odd? Of course not.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...but one day I will be...dressed up like a million dollar trooper, trying hard to look like Gary Cooper...yes...I will be puttin' on the Ritz....and that means I WILL be rich enough to buy Yu Yu Hakusho like a threatened a few chapters back....now just comes that part about getting the money...  
  
Prognosticated Presentiments  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
~A tall, carrot-topped youth stood in front of a shorter boy with black hair. 'Oi!!! Urameshi! Why the hell do you think I'm weak!?~  
  
~A short figure started speaking. 'Well, idiot, you can never defeat your opponents for one. The other reasons? Well there are too many to name. If I named them all I wouldn't live to see the end of the list.'~  
  
~Separate faces flickered. What seemed to be a human with long, red tresses- staring out with cold pity. The boy with slicked-back, black hair-not looking up, face red with embarrassment. The other shorter one-looking indifferent.~  
  
~The tall carrot-top turned so Alec could see him. He felt a shock as he recognized himself.~  
  
Alec, or was it Kuwabara? Whoever he was, he stumbled over to a dark corner, his hands covering his ears. ~No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening. I'm Alec, Alec! Please, no. No, no.~ ~I told you it would be painful, but Kyros helped you. Would you like to see Kyros?~ ~I...I don't even know anymore. Who are you? How did I come to be here and like this. I just- no! It's not true, it can't be. Can it? Kyros?~ ~Here I am.~  
The orange haired man looked over to see where the voice was coming from and felt sweet blackness overwhelm him.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Golden light surrounded the body of the former Alec. A slight breeze picked up and stirred the hair on the members of the Rekai Tantei. The two children stepped back into shadow, watching. As soon as the light and wind started, it stopped. Kuwabara's eyes were closed.  
"Here I am." The words softly escaped Kuwabara's mouth and his eyes opened. Golden irises gazed upon the Rekai Tantei. Deadly passion swirled within the auroral depths. Although Kuwabara's body still stood before them, the Reikai Tantei knew that it was not their former teammate.  
"Kyros." The word was said with dripping venom and curiosity.  
"Yes. I am Kyros." Kuwabara's mouth twisted into a sardonic grin. "I'm delighted you know me. I have been forgotten quite too many times for my taste. I thought that no one even knew about me anymore and that my name had been permanently lost. How did you come by it?"  
"A little brat clued us in." Yusuke stepped forward with a bored look sketched across his face but his eyes betrayed his practiced look. Kurama stepped up and spoke.  
"Koenma told us of a certain entity that was trying to gain power. This entity had broken free of his prison and was looking to set his plans into action. We didn't fully know its plan but we do know that it could be a danger to one of our number. We used certain...methods...to ensure this number's safety. Those methods failed us and we have regretted it ever since."  
"So you knew I would try to take him then?"  
"Yes, but we didn't know exactly why. We had theories but I assume they are wrong."  
"Of course they are wrong. Only I know his true worth. You didn't know what you had and now you don't know what you lost. You are pitiful creatures who deserve nothing from him. I will respect him and he will respect me. We truly need each other to survive. Does that come as a shock? Now that I have bonded with him we have become one. If you purge me from his body then he will die. Not a quick death. Oh no. He will live for an eternity and a day in excruciating pain, wanting to die but not being able to. He will curse himself and eventually will go mad. He will kill all he loves with no control whatsoever. Don't you see? Death would be a blessing, but if you kill me he won't have that. Could you live with yourself if you did that?" Kyros looked around.  
"Why did you not tell him anything?"  
"He did not need to know."  
"You mean you didn't want him to know. Why?"  
"There are reasons even you can't begin to understand. Believe me. I am helping him though. With my help he could survive. If I hadn't shown up he would be dead right now."  
"We don't even know what you're saving him from! What do you expect us to do? Just leave and never bother him again?"  
"Why, yes. I'm glad you grasped that concept so quickly. I guess sometimes you could see him but he would have to approach you. If you ever approach him, I will kill you." Kyros turned. "Eris? Nekko? Come with me. Somehow I don't think that Alec would like it if I left you behind. I don't want to get in trouble with him. After all, he can get rid of me..." This last bit was whispered, barely audible. The two children followed Kyros as he vanished into the dark.  
Yusuke gazed after them with a look that would kill death.  
"We can't even do anything! How are we gonna get him back!?!" Hiei walked forward and spoke.  
"Hn. Kyros. Didn't you hear what he last said, Detective?"  
"Yeah...he wanted the kids to go with him."  
"After that, idiot."  
"Uhhhh, he didn't say anything. Did he?"  
"Yes Yusuke, he did." Kurama turned toward Yusuke. "He said Kuwabara could get rid of him if he chose."  
"Then, are we going to go after him?"  
"Yes."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kyros smiled. Everything was going just as planned. The demons had heard his last retort. They were going to come after him...and when they did...he would finally be free.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was really confusing and everything, sorry. I do have a plot though, so don't worry. Please read and review. Or not...it's not like I can slay you or anything if you don't...unfortunately....well, I guess I will update this weekend to early next week. Until then. Bye. 


	10. Recondite Reminiscence

A/N: Hello whoever is reading this. I feel like letting you know that I had an awesome day today. I started speaking Japanese. See, my dad says that he'll take me to Japan if I learn the language. Isn't that the coolest? I think so. Plus, I only have fourteen more school days left! Yes, I'm still in school...is that so bad? A lot of people think that if a person is still in school and everything and they write fanfic they must have flunked a few grades. What's with that? Okay....I have never flunked a grade. I will be fifteen on July 21. Next year I will be a sophomore in high school....sorry, just needed to lay a few things straight. Now I'm rambling. If you've read this far in my note, I applaud you! (Hear me clapping?) Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own something better! What that something is you ask? Well, I can't really tell you. It's a secret. What are you doing? Put that broom down at once. No! Put it down. They weren't invented for hitting people! I wasn't trying to insult Yu Yu Hakusho! I was just trying to make myself feel better because I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stop it! HELP ME!  
  
Recondite Reminiscence  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" A tall figure garbed in black stood against the wall, arms folded against its chest. A figure kneeling on the floor glanced up. Silky, black hair cascaded down the figures back. Sharply pointed ears flicked back and forth. Clawed fingers tightened on the rags being used to clean the room. Golden eyes filled with hate at the sight of the stranger. Bitter laughter rained down upon the hateful creature situated on the floor. "Are you mad? Get back to your work." The stranger turned to go, stopped and looked back. "You have less than a day to tell me, you know."  
"I will never tell you. Ever!" The golden-eyed creature snarled. Hatred made breathing difficult for the dangerously beautiful being. The darker figure amusedly chuckled.  
"Oh, you'll tell me. Whether you want to or not, you will."  
"I would rather die than tell you anything."  
"That's a pity. You're never going to die. I'll make sure of that." With a last chuckle the stranger turned smartly on his heel and left.  
The creature with the golden eyes turned back to his work. Who did he think he was!?! He would never crumble. Never in a million years! There was no way that, that....man...could make him. There was nothing he could use against him. His family was safely hidden. That was all that mattered. His family was safe.  
  
All he knew was that he was alive. After all, he was a massive hurt and every move made black lines and starbursts dance across his vision. He was lying on a cold, hard surface. Shadows embraced him and he collapsed into the dark.  
  
"Look at their faces. Do you want her death to be in vain?"  
"I-if I t-told you, her d-death would have b-been in vain!" The beautiful creature half sobbed, half shouted. He was still in the cold room. It was no longer dark; the stranger's henchmen had brought a torch for his convenience. When the men had entered carrying the torch he thought they had finally come to kill him. He was wrong.  
  
:Flashback:  
  
He heard footsteps echoing down the hall. Was it him? Had he come to ask again? Didn't he know that he would never yield? When the door opened the creature with the golden eyes scrambled away from the sudden light of a torch. Why had they brought the torch? Was he to be executed? The guards only glanced at him and opened the sacks he had just noticed they were carrying. He couldn't see what they were doing; the light only spread so far. After a bit of rustling and squelching noises the guards left, leaving the single torch in one of the few torch brackets.  
After the graceful creature decided the guards weren't coming back, he slowly got to his feet, wincing at the pain. He limped over to the torch bracket and tugged the torch free of its holding. The light only reached two feet in front of him. Holding his hand out in front of him, he gradually edged forward. He felt partially blind with his limited light. He had been feeling around for what seemed an eternity when he felt something fall onto the back of his hand. He brought his hand into the torch's light and gasped. A small drop of blackish blood lay on his hand. Dreading at what he would find he raised the torch above his head, bringing light to the eyeless head of his mother.  
Screaming he flung himself away from the bodiless head of a person whom he had loved. Falling into pile on the floor, he sobbed, biting his lip and drawing blood. He didn't stop until darkness claimed him once again.  
  
:End Flashback:  
  
"I-if I t-told you, her d-death would b-be in vain." The sorrowful creature choked out the painful words. His mother had been a strong, beautiful woman. His eyes had been exact duplicates of hers.  
"Fine. I will leave you. Hopefully you will change your mind, for your family's sake. For now I will leave you with the torch. Maybe light will do you some good. No? Well, I shall leave it anyway. When it has died I will be back, and I might not be alone." The dark man strolled through the door, never looking back.  
Golden eyes bored a hole through the wall opposite him. Shaking himself of his stupor, he stood, taking the torch once again in his hand. His mother wouldn't want to see him like this; she had always thought he was strong. Walking over to where his mother dismembered head was displayed, he reached up and pulled the head off of the spike with a sickening slurping noise. Laying the head on the ground, he looked at it. It was no longer his mother. No longer his mother. Kneeling down next to the eyeless thing, he brought his torch near her head and dropped it. The brittle dry hair caught fire immediately and began to burn. The vile smell of burning flesh and hair made the creature's stomach churn but he stood his ground.  
Ashes. That was all that was left. A pile of ashes on the floor. He thought again of his mother's smiling face and shuddered. That wasn't her. In her last hours she had been brave. That ugly monstrosity was not his mother. He glanced at the pile of ashes and wondered if he had done the right thing. Of course he had. His mother wouldn't have wanted it any other way. For a moment this was a small comfort...until the door slowly creaked open.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me! I promise I will explain everything later! Even if you do want to beat me senseless you shouldn't...I'm already covered in bruises from that rogue person bearing the broom. hisses at bruises I usually don't bruise so easily...am I get soft? Anyway, I hope you review. See ya next time! 


	11. Enlightening Erudition

A/N: This is probably going to be another confusing chapter...hopefully not as confusing as the last...anyway, I'll now update sooner because now that school is over I don't have to worry for another three months. Isn't that great!?! I think so. I swear...I hate math...and I hate finals...and I hate oysters.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, well, well....what have we here? A person who can't see my disclaimer? Well then, I guess you must be blind because I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!! I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! Hmmm....I wonder what the people who do own Yu Yu Hakusho do for entertainment since they already know what's going to happen in the series...hmmmmm  
  
Enlightening Erudition  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
The door opened, spreading weak light into the dark room. Filth covered the floor. The stench caused most of the guards to grimace or gag. A small movement in the corner drew the attention of the guards. An alarmingly thin face looked up, golden eyes weary.  
"Don't you know by now that I won't tell you anything?"  
"He said it doesn't matter anymore. He has what he wants. Today we're only here to get to know each other. How does that sound, Kyros?" The golden-eyed creature froze, a look of horror etched onto his face.  
"I- I have no idea what you're talking about. You must be mistaken, that is not my name."  
"You really shouldn't waste your breath bluffing, we already know who you are and where your family is. As of right now I'm taking care of little Lanien. She's very talkative, we've become the best of friends." The guard talking smirked, enjoying the comic display of different emotions pass over Kyros's face. "Anyway, that's enough chit chat for now. I need to get to start to know you." Another sickeningly smug grin settled on the guard's features. The guard stopped talking, raised his hand and flicked it forward. Two other guards stepped forward and took hold of Kyros's arms. Together they dragged him over to one of the walls holding manacles. The iron cuffs encircled thin wrists. The two guards stepped back. One returned to the spot he had occupied earlier. The other went over to a sack another guard had carried in. Untying the string holding the top together, he reached his hand in and brought out a object concealed by the darkness. "See, I brought a few items to help to get to know each other. Hopefully, they'll help speed things up." The silent guard handed the obscured object to the lead guard. Stepping forward allowed Kyros to see what the guard held. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was to come. He felt the guard take one of his hands in his. Kyros could feel the cold, sharp tip of the weapon rest on the pad of his thumb and the block of wood being held on top of his nail. "I really hope we become good friends." With those last words the guard twisted the screw into his thumb, driving the treacherous metal into the waiting wood.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kyros groggily opened his sleep-crusted eyes. Blinking, he slowly turned his head this way and that, fighting rising nausea. Silence filled the dim cell. Relief washed over him as he realized that he was safe for the moment. Pushing himself to a sitting position with his elbows, he winced. Kyros slowly inched towards the single torch bracket that held light. By the time he reached the light, he was gasping for air. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for what he was about to see. Kyros, as soon as his eyes opened brought his thumbs to where he could see them properly. Small holes started from the surface of his nail and ended at the pad of skin on the other side. With sick fascination, he ignored the pain and brought one of his thumbs up to his eyes. He wondered at the site of seeing the torch through his thumb. Bringing his thumb down, Kyros heaved a sigh of relief; at least the holes were a clean cut and did not have jagged edges. Kyros, for the moment, forgot about his thumbs. He wanted to see what was left of his legs and arms. He brought his forearm to where he could see it clearly. Most of the skin he could see was red and inflamed. At the center of the swelling infection he found what he was looking for. A patch of skin was missing and about an inch of the surrounding skin was burnt. Once the men had finished with his thumbs, they started using heated pliers to rip skin from his body. More then once he had passed out from the immense pain. Using what little water he could afford from the water he was given once a day, Kyros tried to clean his wounds as best he could. Darkness enveloped him on his second try.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The cell door clanked as it opened, awakening Kyros. Heavy footfalls approached the exhausted figure lying on the floor.  
"Are you ready to tell me now?" The snide voice was slightly muffled, as though the person was speaking through their hand.  
"I will never tell you anything about my family." The soft, hoarse voice emitted from Kyros was filled with determination. "I would die before I would betray them."  
"Yes, well. I didn't come to talk about your family. Actually, I've had the pleasure of meeting them. Not too bright of folk. Don't seem to know what I'm asking about. I guessed that they would know since you hid them, but I guess you just hid them so they wouldn't come to harm when I found out only you knew. Isn't that right? Anway, Stefan already told you that he was playing with Lanien. This shouldn't come as a big shock to you."  
"What have you done with them!?! I swear if you hurt them it will be the last thing you ever do."  
"Oh, don't worry. They're here and will remain safe if you cooperate. That shouldn't prove to be too hard. Just answer my questions." Kyros remained steadily silent. The stranger sighed. "This would be much easier if you would comply. You don't know who I am and you do not know what I am capable of. I could have you trembling in a week; ripping your hair out, tears streaming down your face, begging for mercy, pleading for death." Still Kyros remained silent. "Fine. Stefan will be seeing you shortly." The dark stranger turned on his heel, and without a backward glance left.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Stefan entered the room by himself carrying a small bag that jangled slightly. A wide grin graced the torturer's features. Without a word, Stefan closed the door and walked forward to Kyros. Kneeling, he emptied his pack. Small pliers and thin needles fell to the floor. Kyros's face drained of all color. He had heard what methods could be practiced with such tools. Unfortunately, none were as excruciatingly painful as what would be practiced on him.  
Stefan took the pliers in a firm grip and grabbed Kyros's hand. The pliers jabbed under the nail of his ring finger and then his hand was on fire. Screaming, Kyros tried to rip his hand free but Stefan kept a strong hold. After moments the searing, sharp pain subsided to be replaced by a dull throb. Kyros, dim with pain, looked down at his hand and his mind reeled. His nail was missing completely.  
Kyros quickly swung his eyes to Stefan. He put down the pliers. Kyros started to sob with an odd kind of relief; that was all they would do to him. He would only have to survive the rest of his nails being torn away in the same way. At least, that was what he thought until he remembered the needles.  
Kyros's sobbing grew frantic as Stefan picked up on of the thin, long needles. Grinning gleefully Stefan stabbed the needle into the quick of the missing nail. The needle was driven deeper and deeper vertically so that the needle was parallel with the bone of the finger. The sobbing abruptly halted.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Whew! I finally finished typing this. I had to type it at work because I'm working now and didn't have any other time in between. I'm saving up to get my own laptop and I'm getting paid 9.50 and hour. So yay! Then you guys won't have to wait forever! Anyway I have a few things to explain.  
  
1. The torture methods I wrote about in this chapter are actual torture methods from the Salem Witch period. These methods were used not only in Salem, Massachusetts but also in Germany, Spain, France, Scandinavia, Poland, and many other countries. The first one that was used on Kyros's thumbs were thumb screws. The screws would be pushed all the way through the finger into a block of wood on the other side, although sometimes the wood wasn't used. I cannot remember what the name of the second method was but if I can remember I will post it next chapter. Anyway, executioners/torturers/witch hunters would heat pliers, rakes, cat paws (a weapon that kinda looked like a rake that would be pulled across the skin), etc., and rip pieces of skin from the victim. On a woman the executioners/torturers/witch hunters would rip pieces of the breast off. In one case a woman's breasts were actually all the way cut off and then put in the mouths of her sons... the last method I described was Turcas. Actually I believe it was the pliers that were the "turcas" instead of the method. Short and quick, the pliers would rip off the nail of the victim and insert the needles into the quick.  
  
2. The second thing I want to explain is that Kyros is not a sissy. Just because someone cries doesn't mean their weak. I mean, I know I would probably be insane if someone did that to me. Plus Kyros is actually smart. I think that if you try not to scream and cry and pass out then you're wasting needed energy. That is why he was sobbing. He's SMART!  
  
3. Let me clarify something in the story that might be confusing. When Stefan said in the first clip that , "He said it doesn't matter anymore. He has what he wants." It meant that the stranger guy that only I know the identity of THOUGHT he had what he wanted. In the third clip the stranger said, "I guessed that they would know since you hid them, but I guess you just hid them so they wouldn't come to harm when I found out only you knew." This means that once again he THOUGHT that he had what he wanted but he actually doesn't. He thought Kyros's family could tell him something but they couldn't. Only Kyros and I know what the stranger (whose name I shall reveal in the next chapter) wants to know.  
  
Anyway, I think that's about it. If you guys have any questions or concerns about my minds state of health please post them. If not then don't! Sorry I took so long to update. I hope it was worth it. I'll try not to let it happen again. I should post the next chapter about the same time next week if not sooner. Ciao! 


	12. Abstract Aspersion

A/N: Okay guys...listen up. As of now, I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter. I want at least two reviews to post the next one...is that so much to ask? Listen to me...my reviewers have made me become spoiled. I know that I'm not the most reliable person when it comes to keeping my promises but I try! I'm only now getting this darn chapter typed up. So sorry! My sister gave me an early birthday present! Yay! She gave me the fourth FAKE manga! I'm so happy! Sorry, now I'm just wandering off subject like I usually do. Anyway here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I need to get a human-eating Venus fly trap, that way when people who can't read or skip the first little notes of a story will know that they wasted my time when they said I didn't have a disclaimer. Please people-this is my disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho- get it?  
  
Abstract Aspersion :::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was the end- that much she knew. She was bleeding too much. Death would be upon her soon. The past few days had sobered her view on life. What could be so important that he would risk his family to keep it a secret? Did he know what they were doing? Ha. Probably. He doesn't care about us anymore. Bitterly the girl smiled and laughed. The laugh turned into a grating cough and blood dribbled from the corners of her lips, covering older, drying blood. I just wish I could have seen him one last time. I wonder what I would say? The small girl closed her eyes. Her breathing became deep and steady as sleep overtook her but slowly became shallow and sporadic. She drew one last breath and then was still.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kyros lay still as his prison door was opened. He didn't care what they did to him anymore. He didn't care.  
A soft 'thump' was heard before the door clanked shut. Kyros lifted his head. Darkness. Sighing, Kyros heaved himself to his knees, crawling to find what had been dropped. A short while later his hands collided with something silky soft. Kyros stopped. Dread grew in the pit of his stomach as he realized what it was he was touching. Please, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not this. Please, anything, no... Biting his lip and shaking with suspicion Kyros moved his hands lower. Feeling. Hands brushed over dead features. Not her, not her, not her... There was the hairline, eyebrows, nose, mouth, neck, shoulder, arm, hand,...scar.  
Screaming, Kyros threw the young girl's scarred hand away. They had been boating. It was such a beautiful day.  
  
:::::::::Flashback::::::::::  
  
"It's so beautiful. It looks like sapphire's." The young girl's eyes sparkled with happiness as she look over the dazzling water.  
"Ha! You've never even seen one." The older boy laughed and smiled lovingly at the girl.  
"One day I will. I wanna be a sailor when I grow up. I'll sail all over until I find one, and if I never find one I'll just fill a bottle with the water and set it in the sun. It will still look like a sapphire, won't it Kyros?" The little girl looked at the boy with hopeful eyes.  
"Anything would sparkle like that for you, Lanien." The boy looked worriedly up at the sky. "We should start for home, a storm's coming." They each grabbed a paddle and started rowing for shore as the sky turned gray and forbidding. Wind tugged savagely at the hair and clothes of the two children. It all happened so quickly. One minute they were almost to shore, the next, Lanien was missing.  
"Lanien! Lanien, where are you? Lani!? Is that you?" Franticly, the boy searched for the missing girl. Finally he spotted a still form floating on the water. The boy pulled the figure from the water and set her down in the small boat. Gasping sobs could barely be heard from the boy over the wind. She wasn't breathing. Desperately, Kyros lowered his head toward Lanien's mouth and blew. His hands harshly pressed on her chest, trying to expel the water in her lungs by force. After what seemed like ages but was only a few short seconds, the girl's hands flew wildly and hit the edge of the boat sharply as she coughed up water. She gasped in mouthfuls of air, shivering with cold and shock.  
"Lanien, Lani. Oh, Lani." The boy pulled the girl towards him, rocking her back and forth for her comfort as well as his own, not noticing her hand was bleeding. "Don't ever do that to me, ever! Promise me, Lani. Promise you'll never scare me like that again." The boy cried as he said the words.  
"I hurt my hand. I think it will scar." The girl starred numbly at her deeply cut hand.  
"Lanien! Promise me! You have to, you have to.  
"I promise, Kyros. I promise, brother."  
  
:::::::::End Flashback:::::::::  
  
Quietly sobbing, Kyros gathered the body of his dead sister into his arms, the last remnants of wet blood mixed with Kyro's blood ran freely to the floor. I can't tell them, I can't! If I told them now, his mother's and sister's lives would be wasted. Were the others still alive? Were they? Did they know why they were being killed? I don't want it to end like this for them. If I talk it will be the end for everyone and everything. I can't do that. She loved the flowers and the animals so much. I can't tell if only to do it for her now. I can't! What was is again? Oh yes. A time will come when trouble flows freely through the mind Confusion will reign supreme and all will be clouded Until the path is made clear and the soul wins over The one who drinks at night the blood of his son The one who lives although dead he walks The one who shall hear his own demise Shall live no more life ended At the hands of hate and love Revenge and guilt To sleep forever more  
  
I will not tell. I will never tell.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: Sorry! I lied about this chapter. I said that you would get to learn the 'bad guys' name but I decided to change my story around for certain purposes. Anyway, remember I want to reviews for this chapter. Thanks mucho! G'bye! 


	13. Pictures of the Mind's Eye

A/N: I'm incredibly sorry it has been almost three months since I have last updated. I've been way too lazy lately and have finally decided to get up off my butt and continue this story.....and then I will complete my algebra homework! How fun..... ummm, I was wondering if anyone would beta for me....the thing is, as I told you I'm really lazy and I kinda just skim what I write and as most people can tell I have more then a few grammar problems in my writing....so if anyone would be interested they can email me. Maybe that way I could get chapters out faster because that person could bug me until I wrote something.

Disclaimer: As if you haven't realized by now that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Pictures of the Mind's Eye

Kuwabara stood, helpless. With each day that passed, Kyros' appearance became exceedingly more ragged and wild. Nights melded with days- hour upon endless hour, a seemingly endless cycle. Never had Kuwabara seen something so horrifying. Bodies appeared in the cell everyday. Each corpse had a new face. How many days had he been watching? How much suffering had Kyros gone through? However much it was, Kuwabara hoped it ended soon.

Kyros did not know how long he had been in his dark hell. All he knew is that all he had ever held dear had been ripped from him. He had been presented with the corpses of his family- his mother, his young sister, his father, and his two brothers. All of their bodies had been thrown onto the cold, stone floor, bereft of warmth.

"You betrayed us. You never loved us. How could you not tell him? How could you think that was more important that our lives?" The voice came from the bloodied face of his sister, Lanien. Her eyes starred at him accusingly. "Why didn't you help us?!? What could have been so important? Why did you let us die? It was your fault. We're dead because of you."

Kyros wailed and dropped his head into his arms. Sobs shook his thin frame. Phantoms with the faces of his family appeared before him. Accusing, pleading, wondering. The phantoms bombarded him with questions. They flung insults at him. They begged him to tell them why. Sometimes Kyros would talk to them, trying to hold a normal conversation. Other times he would ask them to forgive him, try to convince them and himself that it wasn't his fault. Occasionally he would yell obscenities at them. Now though, he sat, quietly crying, desperately trying to block the voices from his mind.

"Kyros? Kyros, is it really you? Gods, I don't know what's happened to the others. We were separated when we were brought here. Do you know what's happened to Father and Mother? Is Lanien okay? Have you seen Gareth? I haven't seen any of them. I'm so worried. Kyros?"

Kyros starred at the wall, softly chanting, "He's not real. None of them are real. Go away, go away, go away, go away."

"Kyros. Kyros, it's me. It's me, Darien. Kyros? What happened to the others? Are they okay?"

Kyros stopped his mad chant and raised his golden orbs to meet 'Darien's' brown ones. A dark scowl flitted across his features. "You want to know? Shouldn't you know? Of course you should. You're only doing this to punish me." Kyros paused, glaring at the personage before him.

"Kyros, what are you talking about? I don't know anything that's going on. All I know is that a few days ago some men came. Father told us to come and not to fight. So we did and we were separated. Kyros, where are the others?" The younger boy came toward Kyros who looked down. He didn't want to see the face. Not again. He didn't want to see the wide, long nose peppered with freckles. He didn't want to see his beautiful brown irises or the easy grin. He didn't want to see the face of his dead brother. So Kyros did the only thing he was willing to do- he tried to make the specter go away.

"You want to know what happened? They died. Every single one of them were killed because of me. They all died horrific deaths that involved unbearable amounts of pain. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to be left by myself." Kyros turned away from the bewildered face of his 'brother'.

"W-what do you mean, dead? They can't be dead. They can't be. This isn't happening. No one is dead." The young boy brought shaking hands to his pale face- he was going into shock.

"They are dead. Just like you are. Now, please, go." Kyros shifted his dull eyes from the boy to the door. "You can either pretend to use the door or disappear. Most just fade so do what you want."

Darien quickly walked toward the form of his older brother. Reaching out, he placed a trembling hand on Kyros' shoulder, trying to turn him. "Kyros, I...I'm not dead." These words spurred Kyros into action unlike the motions had. Spinning around so fast he dislodged the hand on his shoulder he started yelling.

"Yes you are! You are dead. Do you hear me? You're dead and you're not coming back and neither are the others. Just, just leave me ALONE!" With these last words Kyros shoved the young boy backwards, sending him crashing to the floor. A sickening crack echoed around the room as his head struck the ground. The boy's eyes widened momentarily before sliding closed. Kyros looked at the body numbly. Every other time he had gotten violent the ghosts would disappear. Did that mean...?

Kyros ran to the prone body of the boy. Kneeling he felt the boy's skin. Warm to the touch. Frantically, Kyros searched for a pulse. The search continued for several minutes. Kyros felt fresh tears tracking down his face. He had killed his own brother.

Kuwabara bit his lip, holding back tears that were threatening to spill over his eyelids. No one deserved that. No one. Turning his eyes from the scene he wished that it were over for the thousandth time.

A/N: Well that's it for now. I hope it wasn't too crazy. Please, if you have the time review. And remember I'm looking for a beta. Please email me if you are interested. Thanks!


	14. Malevolent Memories

A/N: Incredibly sorry for the late post…again. Sorry, sorry, sorry. It seems people have lost interest in this story (not me though!). Anyway, I guess I shall continue- but let me warn you: the chapters will probably start being posted sporadically- so don't get your hopes up for a weekly update……unless you want to review and threaten/beg within an inch of your life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The subliminal messages that have found their way into the education system have forced me to give everything I have up. I'm even typing this on a school computer. So- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. No matter how much I want to, I don't.

ALSO: one of the keys on my keyboard isn't working so thoughts will no begin and end with this symbol;;; Kay?

:::::Malevolent Memories:::::

;You see how it is?; ;Yes- I see how it is. Please, let me leave. I don't want to see anymore!; ;Oh, but you have to stay. You have to see how it ends…;

Kyros stood, golden eyes staring blankly at the filthy, bloody floor. The guard's light exposed the stained stones. A man in black clothing walked into the dank cell. His dark eyes were twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. Tell me, did he die slowly?" The man's mouth twisted into a sardonic smirk as he glanced at the prone body of Darien.

Golden eyes filled with intense anger. Kyros raised his head to glare at the man. "My family was honorable and innocent. They had nothing to do with this!" Tears of distress began flowing down his face.

"Would you like to know what I think? I think you have brought this sorrow upon your own shoulders. If you had just told me what that old, idiotic woman had said, you would not be mourning the loss of your…family. No matter what you say, this is not my fault. The blame rests at your feet." Although the man had lost his smile, his eyes still gleamed with a twisted joy.

"My family is ten times better then you will ever be. Their death will not have been in vain. The one the prophecy is for will die. By the gods I swear it." With startling speed, Kyros flung himself at the man, grabbing his face with both hands. "I know you Keiran, and I will kill you."

"Guards! Get this filth off of me!" Keiran shouted his orders with wide, frightened eyes. His face returned to its original state as the guards pulled Kyros from the man. "I have shown you mercy. I have spared your life. Perhaps I have been too gentle. As I said before, I'll never let you die. But I won't let you live either. You will be stuck in a hell that one cannot escape." Keiran turned towards the door. "Follow me."

Kyros, held by the two guards, followed Keiran down a brightly lit hall. The flames of torches danced merrily in their sockets. Kyros was led into a cold room with only a stone table equipped with shackles in the center.

He was roughly thrown on the table and chained. Confusion and fear filled his golden eyes. The guards left but returned several minutes later, handing something to the dark man, then they left. Keiran walked toward him, madly smiling.

"Now you will know the true meaning of pain." Keiran slowly removed a small dagger from the bag the guards had left him with. The dagger's hilt was pure black with rubies encrusted on the tips. The blade was a soft, rippling blue. The tip ended in a wicked hook. Keiran fingered the deadly weapon and smiled. "Do you know what this is? No? I will educate you then. This is an Eilathra blade. It is one of seven. It is used in ritual sacrifices. I, though, have found another, more significant use. It can be used to enslave a soul in eternity. The body is destroyed but the soul keeps living. The soul cannot find rest unless the wielder of the dagger wills it. Would you like to test it?"

Kyros eyes were shut and sweat rolled down his face. Although he had not known the name of it, he knew perfectly well what the dagger was used for. Distraught with despair, Kyros wished vehemently that he were dead.

A/N: sorry it's so short. I have even more excuses- if this doesn't make sense, it's because I have the flu at the moment (but I'm still at school so that I will be exempt from finals in the future.), it was short because I'm tired, and it hasn't been posted for so long because computers suck. There are my pitiful excuses- make of them what you will. Until next time!


	15. The Show Will Go On!

**Kyros**: Ummm, so I've gone completely crazy, killed my brother, and am now a psychopath? Do I have that correct? Hey, Satio, ARE YOU EVER GOING TO FINISH MY STORY!?!?!

**Kuwabara**: Yeah. I want you to finish the story. And what do you mean your story, Kyros? We all know this is about me!

**Satio**: Excuse me! I am finally going to finish this story. Sorry for the…million…year…hiatus. And I am the writer so therefore it is MY story.

**Kuwabara and Kyros**: WHAT!?!?!

**Satio**: So there.

**Kyros**: You do know I am much more powerful than you. You did create me, and you don't like to create shoddy characters. Face it, I could take you out in a heartbeat.

**Kuwabara**: I'm powerful too!

**Kyros**: Not as powerful as me.

**Kuwabara**: Are too.

**Kyros**: Are not.

**Kuwabara**: ARE TOO!

**Kyros**: ARE NOT!

**Satio**: GUYS!!! SHUT-UP! Gosh, I feel like I always have to babysit…what are you guys whispering about over there? Guys? Hello? No, back away from the author. Leave me alone!

Author, Kuwabara, and Kyros disappear amid loud squeals of pain. Note: the author's computer is missing as well as rope and a chair and coffee.

**Nekko**: Satio is currently unavailable.

**Eris**: But expect a chapter update soon!

**Nekko**: Wait, here's a note! 'Dear Readers: I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I'm going to finish this story. Is there still any interest? I love you all. Satio.' Well, that's sweet.

**Eris: **Not really. Sounds like she's just asking readers if they want her to stop being lazy and write.

**Nekko**: Whatever.

**Nekko** **and** **Eris**: Have a great day!


End file.
